


Magie et pandémie

by BlueFloyd



Series: Ecole Nouvelle de Sorcellerie [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, Gen, Les sorciers sont des bourges, Pandemics, les sorciers comprennent rien à la science, les sorciers ont besoin d'aller au collège moldu, too little too late
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Comment le monde magique fait-il face à l'épidémie de covid-19 ?
Series: Ecole Nouvelle de Sorcellerie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/561709
Kudos: 3





	Magie et pandémie

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire, comme les différentes histoires que j'ai écrites dans cette série, se placent dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, mais ne traitent pas directement des personnages de Rowling. Ils existent, ils vivent leur vie en Angleterre, mais mes récits se passant dans le monde magique français, ils ont peu de raisons d'intervenir dedans. Ils peuvent cependant être mentionné.e.s, en tant que personnalités publiques du monde magique.

"Esther, tu viens voir l'allocution de De Breuillac ?"  
Elle soupire. Le Président du Parlement des Ombres avait annoncé une prise de parole juste après celle du Président de la République, pour expliquer comment la communauté magique allait gérer l'épidémie. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir d'intéressant à raconter ? Le coronavirus est une maladie de moldus, rien d'inquiétant pour des sorciers. Mais si ça peut faire plaisir à Lisa... Elle pose son mortier, et met un voile dessus pour éviter que la poudre d’hellébore ne se disperse. D'un coup de baguette elle baisse le feu sous l'athanor, pour que rien n'ait brûlé à son retour. Elle essuie ses mains sur son tablier, l'accroche au dossier de sa chaise et sort de son atelier.

Lise est dans le canapé, devant la cheminée. Elle a déjà jeté une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et indiqué le Parlement. L'allocution sera retransmise dans leur feu dès que De Breuillac prendra la parole. Esther s'installe à côté de sa coloc sur le canapé, accio une pomme depuis le comptoir de la cuisine.  
"Il a dit quoi d'ailleurs Macron ?  
\- Confinement à partir de demain midi. Chacun chez soi et seulement des déplacements essentiels. Avec contrôle par la police dans les rues.  
\- La police pour contrôler, vraiment ? Va y'avoir une recrudescence des sorts de confusion. Je sais pas quel sorcier acceptera qu'un policier moldu le fasse chier pour une maladie qui le concerne pas, et ..."  
Un visage vient d'apparaître dans les flammes. De Breuillac sûrement. Esther ne s'intéresse pas du tout à la politique.  
"Mes chers compatriotes. Notre nation est dans la tourmente. Vous avez entendu le Président de la République, l'épidémie de "Quovide" est durablement installée sur le territoire français, et va avoir un impact fort sur leur société. J'ai convoqué une session extraordinaire des Ombres, et nous discuterons dès demain des mesures que la Communauté Magique pourra éventuellement prendre pour aider les moldus dans cette période troublée. Il est cependant une mesure que je vous annonce dès maintenant. Je me suis entretenu avec le professeur Corvisart, qui est à la tête du service des maladies Magiques à la Salpêtrière. Il a fortement insisté sur les risques de contamination posés par cette maladie, pour les sorciers comme pour les moldus, et a recommandé une application des mesures de confinement à la communauté magique. C'est pourquoi je vous demande dès à présent de limiter au maximum votre présence dans les lieux moldus. A cette fin, les principaux portails vers le monde moldu vont être désactivés dès demain midi, à la même heure que le confinement moldu prendra place. C'est une mesure symbolique forte, ces portails n'ayant pas été fermés depuis la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Nous vous demandons aussi de limiter vos accès aux lieux moldus par vos moyens personnels. Pour le reste, les résultats de la session extraordinaire des Ombres seront très rapidement connus. Mes chers compatriotes, vive la République, vive la Magie."

Le visage s'efface des flammes. Esther se tourne vers Lisa. "Ca va être chiant pour toi pour aller voir ta famille, non ?"  
"Je... je sais pas. Je peux transplaner chez eux, c'est pas forcément le plus gênant. Mais pour tous les sorciers mineurs qui viennent de familles moldues ça va être chiant, oui. Et puis surtout... Je sais pas, je m'attendais à des infos sur comment éviter que le virus se répandent chez les sorciers. Genre des sorts de zone pour le nettoyer."  
"Quoi ? Non mais c'est une maladie de moldus, ça touchera pas les sorciers."  
"C'est vraiment, vraiment pas du tout comme ça que ça marche."


End file.
